A Change of Heart
by YouKnowWho not Voldemort
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are currently in a relationship. But now Lily's starting to develop some new feelings toward Scorpius. Who will Scorp choose, or will he abandon them both? COMMENT, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE! Thanks!
1. Chapter One: Meet the Family

_**Lily's POV**_

"Come on! Everyone get to the fireplace! We're going to be late!" dad yelled.

That's right. My dad is the one, the only (wait for it!) HARRY POTTER! The Boy Who Lived! Mr. Lightning Scar!

"James! Get your butt down here right now! HURRY UP!" mom yelled up the stairs.

That's right. My mum is the one, the only (wait for it!) HARRY POTTER'S WIFE! GINNY WEASLEY! MR. LIGHTNING SCAR'S TRUE LOVE! GINGER! Just kidding; don't need anymore exaggerated introductions.

"ALBUS! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Coming!" Albus came stumbling down the stairs, carrying a giant bag that started laughing.

"Hey Al?" Dad asked.

"Huh?"

"What's in the bag?" It was shaking wildly, still laughing like a hyena.

"Um...it's a new spell I'm practicing for transfiguration! I'm going to transfigure this overly strange bag," he kicked it, attempting to shut it up, "into..." he looked to James for help.

"You're on your own for this one Al. Sorry."

"QUIT YOUR BLABBING! JUST GRAB SOME DANG FLOO POWDER AND COME ON!" Mum was starting to look really angry.

Dad went first, then me, then James and Al, and then Mum.

As I stepped out of the fireplace, an amazing aroma filled my nostrils. Grandma's cooking. YUM!

"Mom! It's fine! We do NOT need 10 different jello flavors for dessert!" Uncle Ron yelled at Grandma.

"Hello to you too." Dad laughed, following Mum into the kitchen.

"Hey Lils!" Aunt Hermione rushed over to hug me.

"Hi! I am so excited about going to Hogwarts this year!" I said excitedly.

_**James POV**_

Aunt Hermione led Lily over to the couch, who was now blabbing excitedly about Hogwarts. Oh Aunt Hermione. I noticed Albus kicking his bag into Hugo's room, laughing silently.

"Al? What is in the bag exactly?" I questioned, pulling him and the bag out of Hugo's room.

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" I nodded. "Uncle George gave me a secret stash of the products he hasn't released yet."

"Are you sure they're safe?" I could tell Al read right through me.

"You wanna help or not?" He laughed.

"What do we do first?"

_**Rose POV**_

I awoke to the sound of Dad yelling at Grandma, Lily and Mum talking excitedly, and a strange laughing noise. Great- the cousins are here. They tend to cause chaos, considering that Grandma always just HAS to come over when ever the whole family gets together. Yes, I love my cousins. But I can hardly ever stand them, especially James and Al with their constant pranks. Lils is my favorite. She's nice and quiet, and is too young to have to deal with the complexity of life.

"Don't you look lovely." Uncle Harry joked as I came downstairs, not having touched my hair, put on make-up, or even changed out of my pajamas. Unfortunately, I inherited my mother's extremely frizzy hair.

"Hi." I yawned and sat on the couch opposite of Mum and Lily.

"Hi Rose!"' Lily came over and gave me an enthusiastic hug, and I felt guilty for not being quite as enthusiastic as her. Ah, young children. How much they have to learn.

I nodded my reply, slowly getting up and walking into the kitchen, where Dad, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry were all laughing hysterically.

"You be quiet Ronald! And you too Ginevra." Grandma yelled. Whenever Grandma uses Dad and Aunt Ginny's real names, they get quiet _real_ fast, because they know they made her angry.

Normally (if the family is fighting) I just go upstairs in my room until I don't hear anymore yelling. I must be sick, because I trotted into the kitchen and tried to act all grown-up.

"Now family- what is the problem here? I heard all the yelling and I really don't need any chaos the last week of summer break." Now that made them real mad. Especially Dad. He stood up from the table, his face turning the same color as his hair.

"Rose. Would you please mind your own business? This is not your topic to discuss." Dad stared me down angrily.

"FINE!" And with that I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door shut.

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys(: I love anyone that is reading this chapter! PLEASE comment subscribe favorite and all that awesome stuff! Give me ideas! I already have the basic plot, but still!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Chaotic Cousins

**A/N- Thank you to anyone who read my story! I know it's not too interesting yet, but I hope you'll stick around for the good part! And only one review? Come on ppl! Positiv and negative reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks hope u like my new chapter!**

**P.S. sorry it has so many POV changes :)**

**James POV**

"Here's the plan." Al said. "We'll start with the teeth to wake him up. Once we get rid of those, the bag will stop laughing and we'll be able to hide the bag and use the rest of the products throughout the week. God, Hugo's gonna kill us!"

"Who cares?" I said. "We can still get a laugh out of it! Come on!" I put a silencing spell on the bag so Hugo wouldn't be woken up by the laughing teeth, and slowly pushed his door open.

Al nodded to me and reached into the bag, pulling out 4 sets of laughing teeth. The 2 of us knew Hugo so well. Everytime he wakes up, he puts his feet in the exact same spot. He handed me 2 of them, which I put on either side of Hugo's ears. Al laid the other 2 right where Hugo would step when he woke up.

I set a timer on both of the ones by his ears to go off in 30 seconds. When he steps on the other 2, it will set them off. Al and I rushed out of the room and tried to walk casually down the stairs.

"3, 2, 1…" Al murmured in my ear. We heard a burst of laughter, and then a shriek of fear. We erupted with laughter.

"Do you boys care to explain yourselves?" Dad walked over to us, followed by Mum.

"Um..." Al and I said simultaneously.

Hugo came running down the stairs, one pair of teeth biting his knee, the other floating alongside his ear, still laughing.

"Help! James! Albus!" He began chasing us around the house. We ran into the backyard, where he tripped over a root and landed in a pile of mud.

"That was awesome!" I gave Al a high-five, as Hugo slowly struggled to his feet.

"What are these things? Oh I'm going to kill Uncle George for giving you these!" And with that he stomped back to the house.

He closed the door and we erupted with laughter, walking back to the house.

"Alright! Breakfast is served!" Grandma hollered from the kitchen, five serving trays floating around her, gently landing on the table.

**ROSE POV**

I groaned as I got up off the couch. I saw the boys crowding around the pancakes, eggs, and bacon (already stuffing their faces). Poor Lils. She hung back from the table, politely waiting for everyone else to get their meal first. Me on the other hand, I'm the opposite.

"Move." I mumbled, shoving Hugo and Albus out of the way, grabbing a pancake, 2 eggs, and 6 pieces of bacon. Yum-bacon. Oh how much I love bacon!

"'Rose! I was there first!" Hugo argued.

I ignored him and walked back over to the couch, where I plopped down with my huge plate of food. As I was nibbling on a piece of bacon, I noticed Lily still hanging back.

"Hey Lils? Come here for a sec." I beckoned.

She looked toward the table longingly, then walked over to me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't let them push you around. Take control. Our family constantly causes chaos, and if you're not a part of it, what good are you?" I smiled at her.

She still looked awkward, but she smiled at me and nodded, walking back over to the table. Al and James were already getting their second plateful of food.

"Excuse me?" Lily said softly. She looked back at me for help.

I nodded, and I watched Lily as if she were in a movie (only I was nibbling on bacon instead of popcorn).

"Move." Lily shoved them out of the way and grabbed her food. Al and James hung back in shock, never having seen Lils act this way.

"Way to go Lils!" I gave her a high-five, as she walked back to her spot on the couch, smiling broadly.

"What have you done to the shy, quiet, polite Lily Potter!" Al looked at me disbelievingly.

"Oh be quiet. Just go eat your heaping plate of food and get over it." I demanded. They walked away, murmuring about Lily.

**Hugo POV**

"Oh Rose!" I called from the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked, carrying my plate into the kitchen and putting it into the sink.

"Look who's here!" I laughed.

And then he stepped into the room. Scorpius Malfoy. Rose's boyfriend.

He had his hands in his pockets as he slowly looked up at her. "Hey Rose."

Rose was frozen on the spot. She was glaring at me murderously. Uh-oh.

I screamed, running into my room and locking the door.

"Hugo! I'm going to kill you! Why did you let him in! You know you aren't supposed to let him in without my permission! UGH! I look like shit Hugo and you let my boyfriend in our god damn house? What's the matter with you!" She yelled at me.

"Oooooh! You said a bad word! I'm telling Dad!" I shrieked as my door came crashing down, Rose glaring me down like a caveman that hasn't eaten in a year.

"You- are- so- dead." And with that she stalked into her room, and slammed the door shut. I could hear her pull out her makeup kit, as she prepared to officially greet her boyfriend.

I walked back down the stairs cautiously, constantly glancing behind me to be sure Rose wasn't behind me with a knife.

"Hey Scorp. Sorry about Rose. Don't know what's gotten into her lately." Mum was trying to explain to Scorpius.

"Hugo? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Scorp asked me.

"Um...yeah sure I guess." I led him into my room and sat down on my bed. "So what's up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why didn't you tell her I was coming? I called you and asked you to tell her! I obviously shouldn't have trusted you. Should have just sent her an owl..." He looked at his feet, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again." I could tell he didn't believe me, but he nodded and left the room.

**Scorpius POV**

"Rose?" I knocked on her door.

There was no answer.

"Rose! I don't care if you're wearing make up or if your hair is brushed just please come out." I sighed.

"Be out in a minute!" Rose hollered through her door.

I sat down against the wall. I waited there for almost a half hour. The door opened and as Rose walked out she almost tripped over me.

She looked down at me and blushed. "Oh...hey." She smiled that 'I feel like an idiot' smile of hers.

I stood up and reached for her hand. She took it and flashed me her dazzling smile. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

**Lily POV**

I had just finished eating my breakfast when I heard Hugo scream out Scorpius's name. I love his name; whenever I think of it, a huge smile breaks across my face. Of course, if I ever tried talking about this around Rose, she'd be totally out to get me. Out of our whole family, I would say that she's even more dangerous than James, Al, and Fred combined (the family pranksters).

And here they come. Down the stairs. Holding hands. Well gee, that really ruined my happy mood. I know it sounds crazy, me having a crush on my older cousin's boyfriend, but I just can't help smiling whenever someone talks about him. But then when Rose steps into the picture, well I think that part is pretty self- explanatory.

"Hey Scorpius. How are you?" Aunt Hermione asked. She seemed to like Scorp a LOT more than Uncle Ron did.

Uncle Ron plastered a fake smile on his face as he said, "What'd you do all summer?" I could easily tell it was all just an act. In fact, I'm pretty sure even Scorp can tell that Uncle Ron isn't exactly pleased about him and Rose's relationship, let alone the fact that he's in Uncle Ron's house.

"I'm well Mrs. Weasley, thanks for asking. And I've mostly been at home, helping Mum with chores around the house." He replied.

"How nice of you! Feel free to rub some of your 'helping powers' on Rose! Her father and I sure could use it, especially since we only have one week left before school starts back!" Aunt Hermione laughed.

He's cute. He's funny. He's nice. He's helpful. But unfortunately- he's not mine.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time to Start Shopping!

A/N sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one (if there happens to be anybody still wanting to read this story). I had the WORST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER. And I still do, so this is gonna be a pretty lousy chapter...but I hope you like it anyways! Thanks for reading! Please please please please PLEASE review! Negative and positive greatly appreciated!

ROSE POV

"James! Albus! Lily! Rose! Scorpius! Hugo! Wake up!" Aunt Ginny hollered up the stairs. That was a rather long wake up call...When the cousins are at our house, the sleeping arrangements are NOT the best. James, Albus, and Hugo all shared James and Al's room and me and Lily had to share my room. It's not like I have anything against Lily, but I was planning on sneaking downstairs to be with Scorp (he slept on the couch) but I was worried I would wake her up. I did try to sneak out, but as soon as I slid out of bed her eyes jerked open and she looked at me suspiciously. So I said that I was going to the bathroom, and all I did was peek down the stairs and watch Scorp asleep on the couch for a few minutes before heading back to bed.

I heard Lily get out of bed and put on her clothes. "Come on Rose, we get to go to Diagon Alley today!" She said excitedly. I just groaned into my pillow in an attempt to shut out the world and go back to my dream about me and Scorp. When I thought of that dream, a small grin spread across my face.

Lily shook my arm violently, more violently then I could ever imagined coming from her. "ROSE! WAKE UP!" I tried to protest once more, but when she tipped me onto the floor, I decided to give up. She walked out of the room, looking as happy as ever.

"Five minutes everyone!" Dad yelled. That really snapped me awake! My eyes bolted open and I launched myself out of bed. Grabbing an old shirt, a bra off the ground, and a pair of shorts from my drawer I ran to the bathroom to find the door locked.

"Whoever's in there better get out. RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. I ran my fingers through my hair frantically. I had no time! And for crying out loud- my boyfriend is downstairs! I can't have him seeing me when I look like this! UGH!

"Sorry Rose…" Lily trailed off as she opened the bathroom door and I shoved past her. As soon as she was out, I had the door locked and quickly changed clothes. After I put on my shirt, I realized I forgot to put deodorant on.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I looked for my deodorant frantically in all the drawers and failed to find it, so I had to use James's deodorant. It smelled so…manly. In a James-ish way though. Not in a Scorpius way… If I'm lucky, Scorp won't notice my no longer feminine scent. I'll have to try to keep my distance from him without making him suspicious…

I attempted to use the flat iron on my hair when finally I gave up and took out my wand.

"I hope this doesn't get me in trouble…" I recited the glamour charm and it now looked like I had spent more time on my appearance, but in a somewhat natural way. Feeling satisfied with myself, I stalked out of the bathroom door just as I heard Dad yell again.

"COME ON! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"Coming!" Lily said in a sing-songy voice. She is so excited about going to Hogwarts this year- whenever somebody even mentions it, she starts going on about how much she can't wait to meet Professor Binns. What has my Mum done to her…

I trotted down the stairs at my usual pace as if I was in no hurry (plus I didn't want to mess up my glamour charm).

"Rose! Let's go!" He handed me a handful of floo powder and off I went to Diagon Alley.

When I got there, I found Lily standing next to Scorp and Hugo, with James and Al on Scorp's other side, sure to be whispering about their next prank. Scorp was looking cute as always with his plain green shirt and his hands in his pockets. He smiled when he saw me and I walked over to him while flashing a brilliant smile back.

"Hi." He whispered. "You look nice today."

"Thanks." I whispered back, smiling to myself and feeling my cheeks turn red. I inherited that from both my Mum and my Dad. Of all traits to be stuck with, I get stuck with "red cheek syndrome"?

"Alright. Harry and Ron will be taking James, Albus, and Hugo to go and get their robes. Rose and Scorpius- go with Ginny to Flourish and Blotts and begin looking for things there. I have to take Lily to Ollivanders." Mum said this all in practically one breath. She looked satisfied with herself and links arms with Lily, heading in the direction of Ollivanders.

**A/N Does anybody even remember this story exists? sorry for the short chappie but at least i updated! sometime (most likely after the harry potter movie) I'll try to update both of my stories. please review criticism greatly appreciated. and if anybody has ANY ideas about what they think should happen, please comment or message me because the more people review and give me ideas, the more likely I am to avoid writer's block and to update! thanks again and keep reading!**

**Sincerly,**

**YouKnowWho not Voldemort**


End file.
